2000_chevrolet_monte_carlo_400_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
2000 Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 Fantasy Edition
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 @ Richmond International Raceway, September 9th, 2000) Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonium) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Race Winner * 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) Number Of Laps * 400 Number Of Cautions * 16 Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens in Timmy and Bubbles' RV with Bubbles (in her racing uniform), Tommy Turner, and Tammy Turner watching the highlights on TV from when Tommy Turner won the NASCAR Busch Series FUNAI 250 the night prior, while Timmy was getting suited up for the race) *(scene shows Bubbles, Tommy & Tammy making eye contact with the T.V) *Joe Moore (MRN Radio / voice only): Here they come in Turn #3 for the 250th and final time this evening, Turner trying to make his move in the corner, now Tommy shoots Harvick up the racetrack in-between Turns 3 & 4! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio / voice only) Tommy Turner will immediately get by and win the FUNAI 250! What an unforgettable last-second surge made by the #43 Blubber Nuggets Chevrolet of debutting driver, Tommy Turner to beat the #21 PayDay Chevrolet of Kevin Harvick! What an incredible night here in Richmond, and we're looking forward to seeing more of that track action tomorrow night in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series when they race the Chevy Monte Carlo 400! *Bubbles turns T.V off* *Bubbles: Oh! Tommy, I'm so-so-so-so SO proud of you! If your daddy and I hadn't let you take racing lessons at such a young age, we may never have won! I'm such a happy mommy! And that move on Kevin Harvick last night had me and Tammy screaming and jumping. *giggles* *Tommy: Well, thanks for the compliment on my bump on Harvick, Mom. It's not only my first win in the NASCAR Busch Series, but my first career win even in a major sport even though this is one level below the top level (Referring to the NASCAR Winston Cup Series). I told dad that I am working my way up to race with you and my dad in Winston Cup. *Bubbles: Awww.... *hugs Tommy and kisses him on the cheek* *Tammy: Can I join in, mom? *Bubbles: Sure, little princess. *Tammy: Yeah! *joins in a group hug* *Timmy: *comes out of the bathroom in his racing suit* I'm getting my revenge on that Crockpot no matter how much anyone and I mean ANYONE whines and *bleep*s at me to not retaliate! Nobody should tell me to stay off Crocker's rear bumper tonight, cause I'm spinning that lunkhead out by the end of this race like he spun ME out back in May! *Bubbles: Timmykins, no! You can't wreck Crocker deliberately! You'll get into big trouble! BIG!!!! *Tommy: Yeah mom's right, Dad! It ain't like me bumpin' Harvick outta the way last night, you could REALLY get into serious trouble, ESPECIALLY with the NASCAR sport itself! *Bubbles: And please don't use bad words, Timmy. *Timmy: Hey! My chance for vegeance is tonight, and I'll make sure it ain't my fault and that it's Crocker's own fault! *leaves door* *Bubbles: *gasps* Oh! That Timmy! *tears up and gasps sadly* He doesn't listen! *cries* * *Tommy and Tammy rub Bubbles' back to sooth her* *Tammy: Don't worry, Mom. Timmy will soon get himself into trouble and LEARN from his mistake. *Tommy: And don't forget, NASCAR could put him on probation instead of giving himself the boot. Never forget my words of advice, boys have at it. *scene cuts to Bubbles signing autographs with Bart, Lisa, Edd, Ed, and Kevin* *Bubbles (while signing a boy's #43 STP backpack): I'm getting so many fans who want my autograph! I think I even saw a girl holding a cute little plushie of me! (to the boy) Here you go sweetie. *Boy with #43 STP backpack: Awww... you're the best and the cutest, Bubbles, go win tonight's race, My #1 favorite driver! *Bubbles: You're welcome, and I'll try and win for you! *suddenly, the girl Bubbles mentioned comes up to her just after Bubbles signed the boy's #43 STP backpack* *Bubbles (to herself): Awww... that's the girl with the cute little plushie toy of me! *Girl with #43 STP plushie toy: Hi, Bubbles, can I get your autograph? I love you and your car! *Bubbles: *blushes* Awww... I'll sign that for you, sweetie. *signs the girl's Bubbles 43 STP plushie toy* Here you go! *giggles* *Edd (in unison to signing a 10 year-old girl's back to school backpack): Well, it seems you have become a top fan-favorite, Bubbles. *Girl with backpack: Thank you, Double-D! Be safe! *Edd: My pleasure, and I'll try my best to drive cautiously and stay out of harm's way. *Bart (annoyed about back to school beginning 2 days after the race): Well, I can't believe it's back to school already after seeing these stupid backpacks! No wait, I ain't in school anymore! Hah! Eat my shorts Ms. Krabappel, and smell ya later, stinky Skinner! *Lisa (in unison to signing a boy's Lisa Simpson #88 T-shirt): You're lucky Ms. Krabappel and Principal Skinner didn't get tickets to see tonight's race and hear what you just said, Bart. (to the boy) Here you go. *Boy with #88 shirt: Thanks, Lisa! You're the best! *Bart: *scoffs* BIG WHOOP! So what are Ms. Krabappel and stupid Skinner gonna do?! Expel me from school even though I don't go there anymore? HAH! That's because I'm famous in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series, baby! *Ed (while signing a teenage boy's #18 shirt): Like hot dogs? *Boy with #18 shirt: *laughs* You're such a ham, Ed! *Ed: You're welcome! *Edd: Um, don't you mean thank you, Ed? *Ed: Have not a clue to what you just said, Double-D. *Boy with 18 shirt: Thanks for the autograph, Ed. Go kick some butt on that track tonight, man! Put McRich in the wall cause you're my big-time fave, Monobrow! GO #18!!!! *Ed: Come again! *Edd: Please Ed, no more sillyness. *Ed: But I love writing my name on people's what'cha-ma-call-its, Double-D! *Edd: No disrespect intended, but that's called signing autographs, Ed. *Ed: Like report cards? *Bart (sarcastically): Yeah, like stupid report cards! *mutters to himself while autograph Moe Slezak's 1:24 scale diecast car* Here you go, Moe. *Moe: Thanks, Bart. Do good on that track tonight, and if that Morbucks puts you into the wall, I'll tear her crown apart! Heh! Take care, Bart! *Bart: Peace, Moe! *goes on to autograph Ralph Wiggum's Bart Simpson shirt* *Bart: Hey Ralph, what's new in the world of Ralphie? (in his own head) Even though I find his world possibly stupider than Ed's) *Ralph Wiggum (to Bart): NASCAR is my bestest sport to watch! It's neat how the cars don't get carsick going around in a circle so many times. Their gas tanks smell like gasoline! I love you, Mr. Lisa! *Bart: There here you go Ralphie boy, want an autograph, Chief? *Chief Wiggum: Yeah, can you please autograph my LardLad Donut Box? *Bart: Sure thing, Chief. *begins signing Chief Wiggum's donut box* Hope you enjoyed the debut of my LardLad Donuts NASCAR commercial last night. *Chief Wiggum: You bet I did, Bart. Now everytime I watch that commercial, I have my stomach screaming for crullers. *Bart: *finishes signing Chief Wiggum's LardLad Donut box* Here you go, Chief. *Chief Wiggum: Thanks, Bart. *opens donut box and eats a doughnut while walking with Ralph* *Ralph: Hey Daddy, I want to be a racecar driver they go.... *imitates car*. *Chief Wiggum (with his mouthful): I bet you will someday, Ralphie. *chews noisily on his doughnut* *Kevin (while signing a pretty blonde 16 year-old girl's (with blue eyes) #44 Hot Wheels shirt): So I heard you came all the way from California to watch me race tonight, eh babe? *Teenage Girl (excitedly): Ah, Kev! You really bring joy to my heart. I'm spending my sweet 16 watching you kick Eddy's bumper tonight. *Kevin: And you're really beautiful as a #44 fan, and you're twice as beautiful as a 16 year-old. I think you deserve a hug for your sweet 16, babe. *Teenage girl: *gasps* Oh my, God! *giggles as Kevin gives her a hug* *Kevin (while hugging the 16-year old girl): Awwww... Don't worry babe, I'll take care of Dorky for you tonight. *gives a #44 Hot Wheels gift bag (with a sweet 16 card and an autographed #44 Hot Wheels 1:24 diecast car) to the girl* I wanna give this to you for your Sweet 16, sweetheart. *Teenage girl: *gasps* You thought of me, Kev?! *Kevin: Why don't you read the card and find out for yourself? *Teenage girl: *opens card, finds 8 NAPA 500 tickets, and reads Kevin's card* *Kevin (voice only): Follow your dreams and someday, you'll be burning rubber too like my #44 Hot Wheels Pontiac. Love: Kevin. P.S Happy Sweet 16, Brielle! *Teenage girl: *gasps cutely* How did you know my name? *Kevin: Just a lucky guess.... Brielle. *Teenage girl: Kevin, you're AWESOME! *Kevin: Like another hug, Brie? *Teenage girl: Sure! *giggles as Kevin hugs her* *Edd: My, Kevin really is fan friendly. *Lisa: He really is, Edd. It's a pity the bad drivers except Eddy aren't. Quote 2 * Quote 3 *P.A Speaker: And now for the most famous words in motorsports, representing the new Fairy Flakes cereal, which will be sponsoring Cosmo in the next race in Springfield (foreshadowing the "2000 Kwik-E Mart 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki), please welcome your grand marshal for this evening, the C.O.O of Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle! *fans cheers loudly* *Jorgen: Well, I can't believe it, I'm representing my new cereal product and saying these 4 famous words, and I'm gonna say them now before I go back to Fairy World and punish Binky! Gentlemen Start Your Engines!!!!! *poof* *crowd cheers loudly, engines start and rev loudly* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The engines have fired, and the cars roar to life on this quarter-mile "D" shaped oval best known as Richmond International Raceway for tonight's running of the Chevy Monte Carlo 400. Green flag drops next on ESPN. *scene cuts to Bubbles cockpit in the pits* Quote 4 *Bob Jenkins (ESPN/ with the cars in double-file formation entering Turn #3 on the final warmup lap): And there on the flagstand is Rahart Adams with a Timmy Turner #24 coat, about set to wave the green flag and turn these beasts loose on this quarter-mile short track, *cars enter Turn #4 still in double file formation* (in unison to the hyped up crowd cheering loudly, holding up fan-signs, and taking pictures* and look at these flashbulbs in the stands go! NOBODY is sitting down! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Trust me, Bob NOTHING is better and exciting in the WORLD than a Saturday night at the races! * *pace car pulls into the pits and the fans scream and cheer like crazy* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Here we go! Pace car pulls off the track in front of 80,000 strong! Lisa Simpson's #88 Quality Care Ford will lead the field to the green... *Rahart Adams waves green flag, crowd screams and cheers loudly, cars accelerate to take the green flag* and Rahart Adams waves it! Glad you're with us on ESPN, and we're now underway in the Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): We're set to go! Pace car is in, a ballistic sold out crowd on their feet screaming wildly as Lisa Simpson now leads the field down for the start! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Now the green flag goes in the air, Lisa Simpson on the break, really gets a good start heading into Turn #1, she'll dive into there half a car-length in front of Sheldon J. Plankton. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): They all dive into Turn #1 in pace-car formation as Lisa Simpson gets the good run in the middle of Turns 1 & 2, she'll now open the gap coming off of Turn #2 and slam the door on Plankton, Ed Monobrow in the 3rd position is now getting Plankton to feel the heat as they roar down the backstretch here in Richmond! Ed Monobrow now sticks his nose underneath the #28 Texaco Havoline Ford of Sheldon J. Plankton into Turn #3, as the #18 and #28 are now are wheel-to-wheel for the 2nd position heading into Turn #4! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Off Turn #4, Lisa Simpson leads lap 1 out of 400 laps this evening, and the battle for second still heating up between the #18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac and the #28 Texaco Havoline Ford! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Into Turn #1, Ed and Plankton are now side by side for the #2 spot, Ed now gets the good run in the middle of the corners, Ed now is half a car-length in front of Plankton as they head off of Turn #2 as he now gets a good run off the corner, and now Eddy McRich (in 3rd place) in the #3 slides and saves the car, but he's now losing a few postions as Wanda Godparent, Denzel Crocker, Trixie Tang, and Bart Simpson all pass him on the backstretch! * *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast booth) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Lisa Simpson is really showing true power and agility in the first 2 laps of tonight's Chevy Monte Carlo 400, but the top fan-favorite tonight, Timmy Turner said earlier today that he might have something for Denzel Crocker later in this race. *scene cuts back to the track and into the pits. To Dr. Jerry Punch (ESPN pit reporter). *Dr. Jerry Punch (ESPN / in the pits): Well Timmy Turner said on his interview during the pre-race is that after 4 months of agony after what he calls embarrassment back at Lowe's Motor Speedway, is that he is strongly fed up with Crocker's deviosity on the track, referring to the races in EENE Raceway Park (speedway) when Crocker wrecked while Timmy was in the pits, putting the #24 team a lap down, Watkins Glen (road course), when Crocker turned the DUPONT Chevrolet around in Turn #1 on with 10 laps to go, and when Crocker robbed him of the win in Plainsville 4 weeks ago when he turned Wanda Godparent around and bringing out a caution late the race to prevent him from winning the Chalkzone 400 (in reference to when Remy Buxaplenty got by Timmy on a late restart with 2 laps to go and held him off). He said those races really hurt him and his family, but he said during his pre-race interview that Richmond is the PERFECT track to seek vengeance against the #99 EXIDE Batteries Ford, and said tonight will be the night no one and not even Denzel Crocker would forget, but for Crocker, a negative way. * *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* *(coming off Turn #4 on Lap #11) *Lisa (on her radio communiating with her crew chief, Colin): The car feels good, Colin! So far I'm leading the most laps, and I might be one of the ones most dominant tonight. *Colin (on his radio communicating with Lisa / in the pits): Well, Richmond IS your favorite track, because I remember celebrating with you when we won here back in May, a week prior to The PEPSI All-Star Challenge @ Lowes Motor Speedway. *Lisa (on her radio communicating with Colin): How are Timmy and Bubbles doing? *Colin (on his radio communicating with Lisa): Well Bubbles made her way to 8th, Timmy is now fighting Morebucks for the 11th position. *Lisa (on her radio communicating with Colin): Oh, I can't stand Morebucks' whining anymore. No matter how much I want to put that boisterous spoiled brat into the wall myself, I still must obey NASCAR rules and regulations. Quote 5 *(Lap 182 out of 400 laps after a cycle of green flag pit stops) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The battle for the 13th postion is heating up between Rolf Shepherd and Remy Buxaplenty. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Remy sure wants to take that away to keep his hopes and chances of making the Chase For The Cup (NASCAR Playoffs) alive. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Remember, Remy still NEEDS to finish 13th or better in order to make the Chase (10 race playoff that eliminates the worst finishing driver in 9 races, and only 2 make it to the last race as title contenders), and he is STILL putting pressure on the #77 JASPER Ford! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): And let's not forget that Rolf Shepherd needs to WIN the race in order to get in one of the last remaining playoff spots. *(Scene cuts into Rolf's cockpit / Heading into Turn #3) *Rolf: Filthy animals like you don't put their noses up Rolf's bumper! *(scene cuts to Remy's cockpit / in-between Turns 3 & 4) *Remy Buxplenty: Oh, please. A foreigner like you shouldn't even be allowed to race with your lack of how horsepowered cars work. You don't stand a chance. *snobbish laugh* *(onto the frontstretch to complete Lap 182 of 400 laps) *Rolf: Do not insult Rolf! Cars are not powered by horses! And you are wrong at criticizing Rolf's chances at making the RACECAR playoffs! *Kevin (on Rolf's radio / unenuthusiastically): It's NASCAR, Rolf. *Rolf: *growls* Whatever you call the automobile sport, Rolf will be the luckiest shepherd alive in the sport of RACECAR! *(diving into Turn #1) *Remy: Heh, I doubt it. *(scene cuts to the track, showing Penny pulling into the pits to serve a pit-road speeding penalty) *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Sadly, the #97 John Deere Ford of Penny Sanchez will get that pass-through penalty after she was too fast exiting pit road, she will now head into pit road to serve her penalty--. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): WHOA! Trouble off Turn 2 as Rolf Shepherd gets turned around and pows hard into the inside retaining wall! What hard lick taken by the #77 JASPER Ford! *(Scene cuts to Rolf's cockpit / in unison to Joe Moore's quotes) *Rolf: *gets turned around by Remy Buxaplenty* Whoa, EEEEEK--!!!! *car pows into wall* UNGH! *car scrapes along the wall and stops* *growls* NE'ER DO WELL! * angrily bangs steering wheel with both fists in extreme fury/ tow trucks and a safety vehicle arrive to the scene in unsion to his tantrum on the steering wheel, in unison* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN) The yellow flag is out for the 5th time this evening and Rolf's still steaming mad even when the tow trucks arrive to take his car to the garage. Rolf now exits the torn up racecar and is now being taken to the infield care-center by NASCAR officials in a safety vehicle. To Dr. Jerry Punch. *Jerry Punch (ESPN/ while inside the safety vehicle with Rolf): Well, Rolf you seem to have taken a hard lick into that backstretch wall, how upsetting did it feel to you? *Rolf (being interviewed by Dr. Jerry Punch / with a towel in his hand): Well, it felt very upsetting to Rolf, and Rolf hopes Buxaplenty doesn't tear apart Rolf's car ever again! *Jerry Punch (ESPN): Boy, you still seem mad Rolf, and why did you blame your accident on Remy Buxaplenty? *Rolf: Well, that Remy boy is soon going to pay next week in the Bart-boy's home of Springfield when Rolf wins and shows that Remy boy that he should not have destroyed the son of a shepherd's playoff dreams (referring to Remy preventing Rolf from making the playoffs that night), and that he should not have devastated Rolf's chances of winning in New Hampshire (referring to the "2000 Jiffy Lube 300 Fantasy Edition" wiki) and given a lobster, even though Rolf has painful experiences with lobsters! (referring to the "Ed Edd n Eddy" episode "Scrambled Ed") *cries covering face with a towel* *Jerry Punch (ESPN): Rolf Shepherd, not very happy. Back to you, Bob and BP. *(scene cuts inside Bubbles' cockpit) Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 *(Lap 246 out of 400 Laps) * *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Rudy Tabootie and Fuzzy Lumpkins had been putting on a great fight for the #8 position. *scene cuts to the track* And off Turn #4 that time, Tabootie gets the better run and clears Lumpkins. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): A lap ago, Rudy did that "bump n' run" move on Fuzzy in Turn #3. We don't know if the #66 car (referring to Fuzzy Lumpkins) is gonna retaliate towards the #2 car (referring to Rudy Tabootie) at that same corner. Fuzzy just hopes that the #2 Miller Lite Ford don't pull away from his #66 KMART/Route 66 Ford. *scene cuts to Fuzzy Lumpkins' cockpit* *(off Turn #2 and onto the backstretch, and heading for Turn #3) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (in 9th): You ain't takin' me n' Jo's property, Chalk-Varmint! You give it back right now! *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *Rudy (in 8th): NA-UH! I took the 8th spot fair and square! Rubbin' is racin', Lumpkins! *scene cuts to the track* *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): They are NOT done battling for the 8th spot as Fuzzy Lumpkins dive-bombs into Turn #3, making it side-by-side with Rudy's machine, *in unison, Fuzzy wrecks both Rudy and himself in Turns 3 & 4* *with sudden realization* and now they get together as Lumpkins and Tabootie get sideways, sending Rudy Tabootie's #2 Miller Lite Ford into the outside retaining wall, and Fuzzy Lumpkins' #66 machine limping slowly in Turn #4 as it now comes to rest, as the cars scatter low and high trying to avoid the wrecked racecars! *scene cuts to ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): We now have our 8th yellow flag of the evening *scene cuts to the track* as Rudy Tabootie and Fuzzy Lumpkins crash in Turns 3 & 4, *with sudden realization* and whoa-hoa look at this! *Rudy runs up to Fuzzy Lumpkins' car window and punches him, then FURIOUSLY confronts him* *Benny Parsons (ESPN) / in unison to Rudy's actions and the crowd erupting in a loud cheer/roar to the fight): Man on man, Rudy Tabootie HAS GONE MAD! Just look at him! He just ran to the wrecked #66 car and PUNCHED Fuzzy Lumpkins! Man oh man, Rudy Tabootie is in SUCH rage! *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Safety vehicles arrive at the scene with some race officials forcefully restraining a hot-headed Rudy Tabootie into one of the safety vehicles and Rudy knows that his night is done after that night. Now let's go to Bill Weber as he's with Rudy Tabootie inside one of the safety vehicles. Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * (Coming off Turn 2 into the backstretch) * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Timmy and Crocker, still battling it out for the win here in Richmond as the #24 and #99 machines come off Turn #2 and roar into the backstraightaway! Turner is on the low side right underneath the Exide Batteries Ford heading to Turn #3! They dive into the corner *in unison, Timmy DELIBERATELY spins Crocker out in Turn #3 and sends him into the wall* *with sudden realization* (hysterically) AND NOW TIMMY GETS INTO CROCKER!!!! Timmy Turner sends Denzel Crocker HARD into the outside retaining wall as Remy Buxaplenty gets by Timmy Turner heading to the caution and soon-to-be checkered flag! * Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Remy Buxaplenty will win the Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 here inside Richmond International Raceway (in unison, Remy cackles evilly and sinsterly cries out "YOU'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE NOW, TURNER!!!! MWHA HA HA HA HA!") and clinches the final playoff spot away from Snap White, and the race officials are now saying that the crash on Crocker was done by Timmy Turner DELIBERATELY! NASCAR somehow DID NOT liking Timmy Turner's actions on the track with 3 laps to go, despite the fans are somehow cheering LOUDLY for the #24 DUPONT Chevrolet! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Looks like these fans really hated Crocker all throughout the season. Cause they knew for months what he put Timmy Turner through back in the Coca-Cola 600, and it looked like that move WAS Timmy's planned vengeance on Crocker from Charlotte back in May. *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): No WONDER why Timmy's car had the same paint scheme as he did in the Coca-Cola 600 (referring to his "End Of The Rainbow" paint scheme that he used in the "2000 PEPSI All-Star Challenge Fantasy Edition" & 2000 Coca-Cola 600 Fantasy Edition" wikis)! And Timmy Turner will be parked in this race by NASCAR and finishing dead-last in 43rd place after that illegal move on Denzel Crocker. *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Timmy Turner did not wanna see that black flag with the diagonal white stripe on it. If somebody's given that flag, it means "you can run in this race all you want, but we ain't countin' your laps in today's race". *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Timmy Turner will finish 43rd (last place) in tonight's race after that illegal move on Denzel Crocker in Turn #3. Not a way to begin the #24 team's Chase For The Championship (the playoffs). *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): We'll see if hopefully Timmy Turner can redeem himself next week in Springfield when the playoffs begin. *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): There might be worse to come for Timmy Turner because not only he intentionally wrecked Denzel Crocker and got parked by NASCAR, he unwittingly screwed his temmate, Snap White out of the playoffs. If Timmy or Crocker WON the race, Snap would've been locked in the playoffs with his 5th finishing spot, but unfortunatel, the driver in 19th place in the point standings Remy Buxaplenty took the checkered flag, and quashing Snap's playoff dreams. *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Man, Timmy Turner DOES NOT wanna see Snap White at this rate. Quote 23 *(in the pits, lining up to head to the trailers) *Timmy (while parking his vehicle in line to pack up): *groans* This is my first time getting parked by NASCAR! All I did was prove a point to the fans! Oh well, at least I FINALLY got my revenge on Crocker. *climbs out of his #24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet, but as he fully exits the vehicle, his #24 car suddenly gets viciously shunted by an EXTREMELY FURIOUS Denzel Crocker's wrecked #99 EXIDE Batteries Ford, plowing Timmy's car into Edd's #20 Home Depot Pontiac* *Timmy (as Crocker shunts his #24 car into Edd's 20 car): WHOA! Hey! *Edd (as his car was shunted into by Timmy's #24): *shrieks at the shunt* Crocker, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! *Timmy: I think I KNOW what Crockpot is doing, Double-Dude! *Crocker (while unbuckling himself and taking his helmet off rapidly in EXTREME fury / hysterically): TURNER, YOU FU--*bleep*--ing A--*bleep*--HOLE!!!! I'M GONNA FU--*bleep--*ING KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!! *Timmy (in unison to the #24 and #99 pit-crews crews and race officials rushing to the scene and the crowd HYSTERICALLY cheering at the fight scene / hysterically): BRING IT ON, DIPSH--*bleep*-- I FU--*bleep*--ING HATE YOU!!!! *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Looks like the gloves are off for Timmy Turner and Denzel Crocker here in the conclusion of tonight's race, *cuts cuts to an overview of the pits* and look at the MOBSCENE on pit-road! It's getting REALLY intense! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): And look at these fans, they really wanna see 2 boiling-hot angry drivers fight it out to receive some major excitement--. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): WHOA! An angry Bart Simpson just went in the mobscene and SHOVED Denzel Crocker into Timmy Turner and now the fight is on! Quote 24 *(inside Jack Fassler's office in the Team Fastex hauler) *Jack Fassler (as a worried Timmy entered the office): Have a seat, please Timmy. *Timmy (as he sat in his chair): *gulps nervously* *Jack Fassler: You are in so much deep trouble, Timmy. *Timmy: What did I do that was wrong, Mr. Fassler?! *Jack Fassler: I didn't like what you did out there, Turner! *Timmy: What did I do?! *Jack Fassler: You DELIBERATLEY wrecked Denzel Crocker, causing you to be parked by NASCAR. *Timmy: But Crocker got on my nerves! He's a BAD GUY! He's REXCOR! *Jack Fassler: It doesn't matter if Crocker is REXCOR or a bad guy, you STILL don't pull a reckless stunt like that. Not only you did that, that reckless stunt you pulled entering Turn #3 also knocked Snap out of making the playoffs. Why? Because in case you didn't know, Remy Buxaplenty was close by, running in 3rd when you did that move. Buxaplenty won the race and ended Snap's playoff chances. Now, Team REXCOR has 3 drivers in the "Chase For The Cup" thanks that reckless move you made! Next time I see you intentionally wreck somebody again *short pause* I will FIRE you. Why? Because I NEVER allow dirty drivers on my team! *Timmy (in a crying way): Please Mr. Fassler! Please give me a second chance! I'm sorry!!!! *Jack Fassler: Let's see if you can prove yourself next week that you're not reckless. Quote 25 *Timmy (nervously): Hi, Snap--. *Snap: DON'T TALK TO ME, TURNER! *Timmy: C'mon, Snap! I'm sorry! It was a mistake--! *Snap: I don't wanna fu--*bleep*--ing hear it from you, Timmy FU--*bleep*--ER! You let Remy Fu--*bleep*--saplenty win the race and ended my fu--bleep*--ing playoff dreams! You also let REXCOR add a 3rd driver to the playoffs! *Timmy: PLEASE FORGIVE ME, SNAP--! GET OUT OF MY FU--bleep*--ING FACE, TIMMY BACKSTABBER!!!! *Timmy (to himself / worried): B-B-B-Backstabber?! *runs to his hauler crying* *scene fades into Timmy's bedroom with Timmy crying and praying* Quote 26 Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Allen Bestwick & Barney Hall (in the booth), & Joe Moore (Turns 1 & 2, backstretch & backstraightaway). *The pit reporters (radio) will be Winston Kelly, Kyle Rickey, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, and Jeff Streigle. * Timmy Turner will be driving the #24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" scheme as his special paint scheme in this race. * Tommy Turner winning the Funai 250 Busch Series race at Richmond the night before the race, was a cameo on T.V when he nudged Kevin Harvick out of the way. *This is the last race before the 10-race, 16-driver playoff series known as the "Chase For The Cup". Richmond International Raceway (September Sunset) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVHDKhcako0 Richmond International Raceway (Night) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCzVUsE9hYA